


The First Mate

by princessgolux



Series: Romance Dawn [3]
Category: One Piece, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgolux/pseuds/princessgolux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Devil's Bargain</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Devil's Bargain pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that Luffy!Steve is not CA!Steve. Adjust expectations accordingly.

Thor cursed, wrenching at the thick ropes that bound him to the cross, but there was no give, no respite from the honor-less knave in front of him. The irritating pirate held Thor's life in his hands, and he didn't even have the courtesy to hide his smug and self-congratulatory grin.

"I didn't know which one was yours, so I took all three." He held up Thor's swords, sunlight gleaming off Mjolnir's white sheath.

"They're all mine." Thor said, using curtness to cover shock. "I practice Santoryuu - three sword style."

How the hell had this... _tiny_ man, this... _Steve_ , gotten into the Marine stronghold behind him, avoided and/or defeated the soldiers, and liberated his swords?

"Huh." Steve said, supremely unconcerned. "So. What'll it be?" He studied the swordsman on the thick wooden cross, cocking his head to the side and nonchalantly raising his eyebrow. "I can leave you here and you can die as Pirate Hunter Thor. Or you can join me - fight with me - and become the thing that you hunt. A pirate."

"You should probably choose quickly, though." He added, as a growing clamor rang from the main building of the Marine base.

Thor struggled with his bonds again in desperation, cursing his situation. "I can't die here, Pirate. I have a man to defeat and a vow to keep." He growled aloud at the sight of Mjolnir, his precious white sword, in the hands of this...this _child_.

Steve waited, wide, silly grin never wavering.

Thor breathed deep, blanking out the sounds from the keep, the smell of the grass, the watchful eye of the young boy Peter who accompanied the pirate.

"You say you're going to be the Pirate King."

"Yep."

"Steve is the real deal, Mr. Pirate Hunter!" 

Thor ignored the boy, his focus entirely on the Pirate. "Fine. I'll join your crew." Steve whooped, jumping around with joy. 

"But I will warn you, Pirate." Thor added, "If you get in the way of my ambition I will have you take your own life in recompense."

"OK." Steve said, unperturbed. "What's your ambition?"

"I will be the best swordsman in the world."

Steve's smile changed. It deepened and became real and beautiful. 

"Ah." He said, and his tone was light but his eyes were strong and direct. 

"That's exactly what you should be if you're going to sail with the King of the Pirates."


	2. Devil's Bargain pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repent at leisure...

"I must take back my slanderous and uncharitable thoughts, Captain." Thor said, staring out the window of the small diner. "Because if you have truly been sailing in _that_ " he pointed to the small skiff anchored outside "You are far braver than many I have known."

Steve laughed with his mouth full, his straw hat hanging behind his head. "Yesh," he said, still chewing, and then he swallowed. "That's our ship for now. But later we'll have a biiiiiggg ship, and a jolly roger and everything!" He crammed more food in his mouth and chewed happily, eyes glazed and dreaming.

'It's a perfectly good ship!" Peter said defensively, seated at the small counter in the diner. He glared at Thor.

"For the Marvel Line?" Thor shook his head. "At least tell me how many of us there are?"

"Crew?" Steve said, still eating. "You. And me."

Thor burst into laughter.

Steve watched him, grinning as he steadily made his way through the food heaped in front of him. "Schhhgoood." he mumbled at Ririka, the proprietress, through a chunk of meat.

Ririka smiled warmly, setting a small glass of juice in front of her daughter, Rika.

"Is that unusual?" She asked. "To have such a small crew?"

"The Marvel Line is known as the Pirate's Graveyard." Peter said, leaping to his feet. "Only one person has ever sailed the entire sea...Steven J. Strange, The Pirate King!"

"Enough jesting, Captain." Thor said, still chuckling. "How many really?"

Steve's grin grew wider. "S'ok." he said. He grabbed an apple from the table and crammed the whole thing in his mouth. "'e're schtrog." He swallowed again. "Two of us is plenty."

"Steve is really strong!" Peter said, proudly. "Steve is serious! He's going to sail the Marvel Line and become the next Pirate King!!"

Thor stared at him. Then he turned and stared at Steve.

"So the three of us..."

"Two." Steve said. "Peter's joining the Navy." He began gulping juice out of a large mug.

"Are you serious?"

Steve nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "S'ok." he said again. "You and me? We're strong."

Thor hung his head, rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed. "What have I done?" He muttered. "What kind of Captain am I following?"

Steve threw back his head and laughed gaily.


End file.
